Entidad de Chakra
by King Uzumaki
Summary: El deseo es poder y el poder es deseo, todo cambia cuando me doy cuenta del poder que poseo, cambia mi ser mismo y cambian...mis deseos.


**Prologo**

.

.

Para Naruto Uzumaki las cosas estaban bien, tenia una cita con una hermosa chica y mas importante aun esta parecia real mente interesado en el.

Miro el parque donde se encontraban, suponia que recordaria esto...Por siempre.

-"¿Moririas por mi?"- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa siniestra.

La mente de Naruto se desconecto, alas negras eso fue para su vision un espectaculo horrendon.

Vio la luz en la manos de la chica.

Y cusiosamente cuando llego la luz, le siguio la oscuridad.

-"¡Naruto Despierta!"-

Unos ojos azules con la pupila rasgada se abrieron de golpe, se cerraron y la pupila volvio a la normalidad.

-"Que sueño mas...tetrico"- dijo tallandose los ojos.

-"¡Que Despiertes te dije!"- al oir la voz demoniaca, se imagino una mujer con el cabello flotando en forma de nueve colas.

-"¡Y..a Desperte oka-san!"- grito con temor entrando al baño.

-"¡Bañate y vistete por que seas un buen estudian no significa que llegaras tarde!"-

-"¡Aye Sir!"- grito en pose militar sudando a balas.

Entrando rapidamente a la bañera el agua comenzo a caerle en la cabeza entrando en el baño con todo y ropa.

-"Ah"- Naruto miro el agua de la bañera.

El agua tenia sangre la cual escurria de su ropa.

-"Fue real"- penso con miedo.

Se supone que habia muerto, o mejor dicho lo habian matado.

-"Pero..." los ojos de Naruto miranron su reflejo en el espejo -"Como estoy vivo"-.

Durante un momento la imagen de Yuma Amano se reflejo en el espejo.

-"Ella es real, y ella me mata"- penso Naruto con mucho miedo.

-"¡Naruto!"- la voz de su madre genero que Naruto se espantara.

-"Ya voy"- corrio y corrio y al final se vistio.

Para al colegio ir, y el miedo sentir hasta rimo.

.

Naruto caminaba hacia el colegio con una mirada reflexiba en su cara, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez mas raras, podia sentirse diferente, totalmente diferente era un hecho ignegable en estos momentos.

Sus ojos pasaron a un par de chicas que estaban mirandolo, normalmente esto haria que se sintiera avergonzado...pero _nada._

No habia ningun sentimiento de venguenza o otro sentimento sola mente el desinteres hacia todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Era como caminar al rededor..._de inceptos_.

Tan pequeños que podria aplastarl...

-"Mirenlo es un pervertido"- susurro una de las chicas ante la mirada intensa de Naruto.

Los susurrus no se hicieron esperar, ya habian llegado a la escuela y eso fue el catalizador de las chicas que comenzaron de decir cosas de el a sus espaldas.

_Pero...no sentia nada_.

Camino entre la multitud de estudiantes una mirada desinteresada plasmada en su rostro, con un encogimiento de hombros entro a la escuela.

Sin saberlo dos chicas miraban su ser con miradas calculadoras.

.

-"Que piensas Rias"- los ojos morados de la Sitri seguian todavia al Uzumaki mientras preguntaba con neutralidad.

-"Ese energi..."- Rias miro a la Sitri la seriedad palpable en su mira -"La e sentido antes"-.

Las dos se miraron era realmente un problema de Rias y su nobleza por el momento.

-"Havisame de cualquier situacion"- con elegancia se dirigio hacia la escuela dejanda a la hermosa gremory en sus pensares.

-"_Esa energia es igual...no debe ser una coinsidencia_"- negando se dirigio hacia su siguiente clase.

Tendria que hablar con el Uzumaki, anoche fue asesinado por el angel caido y aun asi estaba vivo o era consiente de lo sobrenatural o era algo mas.

Naruto Uzumaki era misterioso y queria saber mas de su misterio.

.

Naruto estaba emosionado, genuinamente emosionado tocaba la asignatura en la cual era el mejor, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor en ella la...Fisica.

-"_La energia_"- penso con emosion donde antes no habia.

Su cara monotoma siendo rota, y renplasada por un rostro energetico y estable.

Durante toda la clase presto total atension, no sabia la razon pero desde pequeño siempre le a gustado la ciencia, desde particulas elementales hasta la estructura de la materia, los atomos y su interasion con lo fisico, la energia siendo que esta no puede ser creada ni destruida pero puede transformarse, si era un nerd.

El timbre que daba comienzo al reseso fue oido por todos, la mayoria suspiro de alivio no eran muy buenos con la complejidad del Universo.

Naruto miro a la nada por unos minutos, la complejidad del universo, el universo consta de materia y anti-materia e incluso en algunos casos se dise que existe la materia oscura el punto era que todo consta de energia desde la mas pequeña particula hasta el mas grande planeta, entonces los humanos deberian de...

-"Discupa Uzumaki-Kun"-

Naruto miro a aquella persona que interrumpio sus pensamientos de la realidad.

-"¿Kiba Yūto?"- pregunto un poco desconsertado.

Que podria querer el principe de Kuō con el, puede que hubieran charlado un par de vezes pero no lo sufisiente para ser considerados amigos, no eran amigos, conocidos tal vez.

-"Uzumaki-Kun la precidenta de mi clud desea poder charlar contigo si podrias..."-

-"Claro guia el camico"- asintiendo Yūto comenzo a quiar el camino saludando a sus admiradoras con su siempre sonrisa de niño bonito.

Cuando Naruto vio el clud osea la vieja escuela un escalofrio cubrio su ser, por que razon se preguntan, miedo a los fantasmas.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"- pregunto Yūto.

-"¿No hay fantasmas cierto?"- pregunto ignorando la pregunta de Yūto.

-"No hay"- Simplemente dijo eso para seguir caminando con un temploroso Naruto atras.

-"Compermiso"- entrando detras de Yūto su vision fue asaltada imediatamente por personas famosas en su escuela.

-"Bucho traje a Uzumaki-Kun conmigo"- dijo el chico rubio.

-"Bien hecho Yūto, por favor Uzumaki-Kun toma asiento"- apuntando al sillon que estaba enfrente de ella.

-"Hai Gremory-Sempai"- dijo el tomando haciento.

Ni el ni los mienbros de la nobleza notaron el imperceptible seño de Rias al ser llamada Gremory y mas sempai, sacudiendo la cabeza miro a Naruto muy seria mente.

-"¿Sabes por que se te a llamado aqui?"- pregunto muy seria.

-"No lo se Sempai"- dijo despreocupadamente.

Aunque la intensa mirada de Koneko lo estaba incomodando, para el ella parecia querer mirar en su interior o mejor dicho buscaba algo.

-"¿Sabes quien es ella?" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock al reconocer la persona en la foto.

Ella era Yūma Amano antes de su cita, eso significaba que ella encerio habia intentado matarlo.

-"Pero como..."- los ojos de Naruto ganaron una tonalidad seria mirando a Rias con algo mas que despreocupacion, en realidad estaba atento.

-"Veras Naruto-Kun...somos demonios"- alas de murcielago salieron de la espalda de todos los precentes.

-"_Mierda_"- penso con nervisismo la vida se habia vuelto un poco mas complicada.

.

Despues de aprender la historia de los demonios, angeles y angeles caidos, el Uzumaki habia salido para sus siguientes clases, dejando a los mienbros de la nobleza hablando sobre el tema de ase unos momentos.

-"Naruto se veia muy tranquilo"- dijo Yūto era interesante ver a un humano es decir su reacion.

-"Uzumaki-Kun es muy interesante"- dijo akeno con una pequeña sonrisa sirviendo te y galletas para todos.

Rias ignoro a los demas miembros de su nobleza para prestar atencion a Konoko, parecia totalmente seria mas de lo normal y eso era raro.

-"Uzumaki-Sempai...El posee chakra"-

Las palabras de la mas pequeña del clud de lo oculto genero que todos se callaran, todos estaban pasmados, como un ser con una energia tan misteriosa se les habia pasado inabvertidos.

-"Debo informarle a sona los acontesimientos"- parandose salio de la habitacion dejando a todos en silencio.

Kuō no seria lo mismo desde ahora en adelante, todo comenzara a cambiar.

.

Los ojos de Naruto miraban en shock a otro angel caido, pero habia una diferencia entre este y Yūma, Yūma tenia un par de alas, este tenia...Tres pares de dando un total de 6 a la vista.

-"Dejame presentarme antes de matarte humano"- el angel caido de pelo negro sonrio -"Mi nombre es Nathe recuerdalo...¡HASTA QUE MUERAS!"-.

Con ese grito muchas lanzas de luz fueron creadas, todas teniendo un solo objetivo;Naruto.

Las lanza impactaron contra el cuerpo de Naruto, una gran cantidad de polvo fue alzada al aire, el angel espero a que el polvo desapareciera.

Los ojos del angel miraban con horror como una cupula de poder rodeaba al Uzumaki los ojos del chico estaban cerrados.

Y el los abrio...

**KAAAA...BOOOOOM**

Al abrir sus ojos estos no tenia muchos cambios visibles, solamente un anillo alrededor de la pupila.

Estos al ser abiertos crearon una onda omnidirrecional que destruyo todo a su paso.

La gran cantidad de polvo esparcido por todos lados impediria la vista de cualquier, pero este ser ya no era... cualquiera, con un movimiento de su mano una rafaga de viento dejo a la vista a el angel caido sangrando profunda mente.

Parandose miro a los ojos a "Naruto" la gran cantidad de poder que sentia del niño era absuda y parecia que no tenia limites desde a se mucho que la barrera que puso desparecio.

-"**_Muere_**"- Fue como un susurro pero el angel caido pudo oirlo.

En la punta del dedo de "Naruto" se formo una esfera blanca que parecia girar en todas las direciones el apunto al angel caido.

Nathe se paro rapidamente para intentar huir pero...

Al mirar hacia abajo via como desde sus manos hasta sus pies estaban siendo sostenido por madera.

Naruto Camino lectamente, y dejo caer la esfera del tamaño de una canica y...

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**

Una explosion fue generada y todo fue estatica...

.


End file.
